The Frozen-Divergent-Heroes-Potter-Games
by Sadie Kane Is Awesome
Summary: What happens when Elsa and Anna meet characters such as Tris Prior, Four, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen? What happens when two other people join them? And most important, where are they? And why have they come?
1. Demigods, Victors, and Wizards

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I wake up somewhere. It's not in my room across from Elsa's, or in her ice castle. Where am I? I sit up and look around. There are other people in beds here who are still sleeping. Elsa's next to me. Across from our beds are two kids wearing armor. A girl and a boy. The girl has blond hair tied back and the boy has black, messy hair. They are holding hands. Awww, how sweet. They look a little younger than me. Next to the bed is a nightstand, and then another two people. One, the girl, has bushy brown hair. The boy has red hair and a _lot _of freckles. I mean, he has more than me and Elsa combined. Another nightstand. A girl with a braid like Elsa's, except she has brown hair. The boy next to her has blond hair. Across from them, the girl has short blond hair and something on her left shoulder. Ink? The boy next to her looks strong. He has brownish-black hair. Then Elsa wakes up. "Anna?" she whispers, taking my hand into hers. "What?" I ask. "Who are these people?" "I have no idea," I say. Then the girl with the braid wakes up.

***HI! I'm a linebreak. I hope you enjoyed reading me!***

**Katniss's P.O.V.**

I sit up. I am in a strange room. Peeta is sleeping. Across from us and diagonally, there are two girls whispering and giggling. They seem to be sisters. But their hair is completely different colors. Then I notice the other people. All of us seem to have one object... "Katniss?" Peeta groans. "What?" I ask, still studying the room. "Where are we?" "Everyone has one object..." I say. The platinum-blonde giggling with her sister seems to have a tiara with...a sapphire in it? The red-head, for some reason, has a carrot. The blond across from me has a piece of chocolate cake with her. My mouth waters looking at it. Her-boyfriend?-has the exact same thing. The two beside us, the one with the bushy brown hair and the boy red-head, each have...well, I'm not sure what they are. Sticks? The girl with her hair tied back has a book. The boy next to her has sword with a pencap the exact same color lying next to it. Suddenly the girl wakes up. "Oh gods..." she says.

***Linebreak again! They don't get enough respect.***

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I survey the room. There are 10 people in the room, including me and Percy, who is drooling in his sleep. I smile. Why do I only have a book with me? Of course, I know why Percy has Riptide, it follows him wherever he goes. But...where are we? We're not at Camp Half-Blood, or Camp Jupiter, or the Argo II. The girls across from me are wearing 17th-18th century dresses, and one seems to be made of...ice? And is that a tiara? Now the girl with tattoos is looking at me. "Blue cake..." Percy says when he wakes up.

***Oh, look. I'm here again.***

**Tris's P.O.V.**

Where am I? I look around. Everyone is wearing different colors, so... "T-Four?" I say, shaking him. Why do we have cake? "Hi, Six," he says, smiling at me. "Nice joke." "Four!" I give him a warning. "Oh," he says. He points. "Those two look Dauntless." I look where he's pointing. At the kids in battle armor, who seem to be about my age. "But they're wearing...orange and blue." "Factionless?" he shrugs. The girl across from me, with her brown hair and gray eyes, stares at me. I think I'm going crazy.

***Finally! And now for...Hermione!***

**Hermione's P.O.V. **

I wake up in a strange place. The people around me are dressed in a variety of clothing. Two of them all black, two survival clothes, me and Ron have our Hogwarts robes on, two in 18th-century dresses, one seeming to be created by magic, and the two next to us are in Greek battle armor. I decide to introduce myself. I take a deep breath and step forward. "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. And this is my-uh-," "Boyfriend," Ron interrupts. "Ron Weasley," I finish. Since the girl's dress is made of magic, I decide to tell the others about us. "We're wizards, who go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," I say. "6th year." The only people who don't like surprised are the 18th (17th?) century girls and the Greek battle armor kids. The girl steps forward. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, demigod, daughter of Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom, and this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea." She exhales. That must have taken courage to say. The red-headed girl jumps up and says, "Hi! I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle and this is my sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle! She has ice powers!" "Hi," says Elsa. She gives a little wave, like she wants to be here but is too shy. The muscular, black-clad teenager steps up. "Hey," he says. "I'm Four, and this is my girlfriend, Six. We're Dauntless." "Dauntless?" Annabeth asks. "Isn't that a synonym for fearless?" The girl, Six, steps up. "Being Dauntless doesn't mean you're fearless," she says. "It just means you're not daunted by your fears." The girl with the braid in her hair (not Elsa) steps up. "I'm Katniss," she says. "This is Peeta."

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Demigods? Wizards? Even though I'm not surprised, could my life get any crazier?


	2. Leo is Actually Helpful

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Okay, what is going on here? Why are there people who say they're wizards? Wait...are they like Circe? I definitely _don't _want to be turned into a guinea pig again, so I decide to stay on their good side. Katniss is still talking. "We live in Panem, with yearly Hunger Games...," Blah, blah, blah. I'm not really listening. Instead, I'm studying the two girls, Anna and Elsa. They look like characters from a movie Leo showed me... I slap my hand to my forehead. "Of course!" I say. Okay, now Annabeth is really starting to rub off on me. She gives me a weird look. Actually, everybody in the room does. "What is it, Seaweed Brain?" she asks me. I point at Anna and Elsa. "Those two," I say. "I know them. They were in a movie Leo showed me..."

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS A MOVIE?" I shout. Then cover my mouth. A queen is not supposed to yell. Or have ice powers... Everyone else looks at me strangely. Apparently, they all know what a movie is. Except that boy, Ron Weasley. His girlfriend, Hermione, says, "It's like a picture. But it moves. So that way, it tells a story." "Okay, we've got to get out of here," says Katniss. "Anybody got an idea?" Hermione and Annabeth both raise their hands. I take it that they are the smart ones of the group. Well, Annabeth did say her mother was the goddess of wisdom. They see each other's hands. "You go first." "No, you." "Fine." Hermione goes first. "Well...we could use the severing spell. _Diffindo. _You know, to sever the wall." Annabeth nods her head. "I was thinking along those same lines. Obviously I wouldn't have known a spell, but go for it." Hermione picks up her wand. She lifts it above her head, and brings it down, aiming at the wall. _"Diffindo!"_

**Katniss's P.O.V.**

The spell leaves a crack in the wall, then the two halves swing open. Pine trees are spread before us. My blood turns to ice. I recognize this place. "Is that..." "The arena," Peeta finishes.


	3. The Kanes Appear

**Tobias/Four's P.O.V.**

What is the arena? We don't have one in Dauntless. Just then, Tris-whoops, I mean, Six-voices what I've been thinking. "What's the arena?" she asks. Katniss turns to face her, and I think I'm going to have to change my name to Five. With those stormy gray eyes of hers, and the bow and arrow slung across her back, the least you could call her look is "unsettling". But it's much more than that. She's been through a lot, I can tell that. Apparently, everyone else is unsettled by her look, so they sit down uncomfortably on the edge of their beds. I notice Annabeth also has gray eyes, and- Okay, I'm getting distracted here. I'd better pay attention to what Katniss is saying. It might be important. "The arena is where they have the Hunger Games. Right now, it looks exactly like the one I was in the first time I was in the Hunger Games. The second time had saltwater. The first didn't." "Oh, great," mutters Percy. I'm not sure what he means by that, but if it has anything to do with being a demigod, I'd like to stay out of it. Except I'm pretty sure everyone's lives are going to get intertwined right now, and then we'll all be tangled up.

**Ron's P.O.V.**

Two people seem to Apparate out of nowhere. "Bloody hell!" I yell. "Try sneaking up on some other person, why don't you?" I get a closer look at them. Great. A boy and a girl. I sigh. Not another pair! The boy is slightly African-American and has a bent-sword thingy. The girl has red highlights in her dusty brown hair and is wearing combat boots. She exhales. "Thank goodness, a person who actually _understands _British culture!" She glares at the boy, who I assume is her brother. (Or at least, adoptive brother.) The boy groans. "Sadie, what did you tell Isis this time?" "Isis?" Annabeth and Hermione ask. "Isn't that the Egyptian god of love-and magic?" says Hermione. The boy looks fearful, but Sadie is looking at Elsa. "Whoa! How'd you make that? Are you some kind of water elmentalist that figured out how to use ice magic?" Elsa just looks confused. "Sadie, shh!" says the boy. I decide to go straight into introductions. After all, we're all weird here, aren't we? "Hi. I'm Ron," I say, sticking out my hand. He looks at it apprehensively. "Carter," he says. We shake. "So...about that water?" asks Sadie. Annabeth looks at her, confused. "Isis? Water elementalists?" Aren't those parts of Egyptian magic?" "Yes." Sadie nods enthusiastically. "Oh, yeah...there's probably something you should know. The Egyptian gods are real."

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Guys? Let's go." Six says, nodding to the broken-in-half wall. "Okay." We all follow her out the door-um, wall. The only few of us who look worried are the two newcomers, Carter and Sadie, and Katniss and Peeta, and possibly Annabeth. I take her hand in mine. "We'll get through this, alright?" I tell her. She nods. "We've been through Tartarus." At this, Hermione whirls around. "Tartarus?" she gasps. "Isn't that the ancient Greek mythological pit into which the Titans got thrown in? Like Kronos and Hyperion and Iapetus-" "Uh, Bob," I say. She raises her eyebrow. "Bob?" she repeats. "You named a Titan Bob." Just then, I see some berries on a bush. And they're blue... I grab a handful, and lift them up to my mouth.

**A/N:**

**Dun-dun-dun!  
>For all of you Hunger Games fans, I'm pretty sure you guessed what the berries were. Keep up to date on this story!<br>By the way, thanks to Carter and Sadie Kane for showing up.  
><strong>**Carter & Sadie Kane:  
><span>****_Yeah, just throw us in this arena along with everyone else, why don't_**** you?  
><strong>**Author:  
><span>****Well, you're lucky for a change from your normal author, aren't you?  
><strong>**Sadie:  
><span>****_I guess._****  
><strong>**Carter:**

**Sadie:****  
><strong>**_Oh gods, Carter. You don't actually _****like ****_the author, do_**** you?  
><strong>**Carter:**


	4. Bow To The Almighty Chicken-Man

**Sadie's P.O.V.**

"PERCY!" yell Annabeth, Hermione, and Katniss. Annabeth and Hermione both grab one of his arms and Katniss grabs his back. They jerk him away from the bush. The berries tumble away from his hand as the girls drop him on the dirt of this place. I don't know what happened. Carter and I were just traveling to the First Nome to say hello to Amos, and _BOOM! _Carter and I end up here. Why is Annabeth so worried about Egyptian gods being real. She's obviously had experiences with gods. But which gods...? "Why...why did you do that?" asks Percy, spitting out dirt. It's actually a pretty funny scene. I stifle a laugh because I'm pretty sure those berries are dangerous.  
>I pick one up that was starting to roll away. "Why couldn't he eat these berries?" I ask. They turn and...well, not exactly <em>look <em>at me, more like give me extreme death glares. I know what they look like. I've tried them on Carter. "They're _nightlock _berries!" says Katniss angrily. "One bite..." starts Hermione. "And you're done for," finishes Annabeth. I stare at the innocent-looking berry lying in my palm. This is poison? "But..." starts Anna. Wait, how do I know these people's names? A memory nudges at the back of my mind. I push it away. We've got more important things to worry about right now.

**Carter's P.O.V.**

"Let's try to find out why-and how-all of us are here," says Katniss. Everybody takes that as an excuse to sit down. I don't argue. I nudge Sadie with my elbow. "Hey, Sadie...you think we could, you know?" Of course, I'm talking about being the hosts of Horus and Isis again. "Should we?" asks Sadie. "Let's try it," I say. We close our eyes. I'm thinking we must look pretty stupid to the rest of the group. Then I feel something happening. _Oh no, not now, _I think. My battle avatar is activating. When I'm in it, I'm in this glowing green fifty-foot hologram of a warrior with a falcon head. (For some reason, people think it looks like a chicken.) I hear a yelp. "Oh my goodness, why are you a chicken-man?" "Anna, be nice!" says Elsa. I can tell Sadie is trying not to laugh. Then I hear something. It's Zia, my girlfriend. And she's screaming.


	5. Sorry this is really Short-I love Cliffh

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

"ZIA!" Carter cries, and starts running. Everybody ducks to avoid the giant chicken-hawk-thing's feet. "Carter!" says Katniss, trying to pull him back. "It's not who you think it is!" "Yes it is!" yells Carter. "It's my girlfriend!" Katniss does a face-palm, then goes to chase him.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

All of us just sit there, frozen in horror. The only thing I know that could mimick people's voices is a Cyclops. But obviously, this isn't the same world as mine and Percy's. "Wait! Katniss!" I cry. I run after her, and grab her leather jacket. "What's going on?" I ask. Katniss turns to face me, sweaty. "It's jabberjays!" she yells. "What in Hermes's name are jabberjays?" I ask. "Who's Hermes?" she replies. I'm about to answer, but Carter is still in falcon-headed form and calling "Zia? ZIA!" "It's not real!" says Katniss. "Yes, it is!" replies Carter. That's when we see flashes of light coming from the clearing.

**A/N:**

**Sorry this chapter is so short guys! I didn't have that much time today to update, but later I might! To all my wonderful readers: Here's a blue cookie! (::)**


End file.
